Alternate Fallout 1
Written by Rich Dickardson This piece was voted Fiction of the Month (November 2011) 'Intro' War. War never changes. In the 20th century, Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Party rose to power in a Germany still battered by the First World War. However, in just two decades, Hitler would reshape Germany into a major power, and conquer mighty empires such as Britain and France. In 1951, a new era had begun when the Third Reich detonated the first atomic bomb on Moscow, followed by the atomic bombings of Leningrad, Stalingrad and Sverdlovsk. Civilians, politicians and military personnel across the world trembled in fear as news of this new weapon spread, and in a few years, Japan, America, Italy and many other nations over the course of the next century would acquire their own atomic bombs, despite the threat posed by them. Well into the 21st century, war was still being waged over the acquisition of resources. Petroleum was rapidly becoming a rare commodity, and as the last untapped reserves were found under the Bay of Bengal, war would be fought over them across the globe. Germany would invade India, the Berlin Pact would become critically unstable under a war between Hungary and Romania, and war would be fought in the homelands of the nations participating. In the year 2077, nuclear conflict finally came, and it crashed down upon the Earth and wiped out civilization in a brief period just as a large asteroid wiped out the dinosaurs 65 million years prior, and new societies would struggle to arise amongst the ashes of the old world. Your name is Naomi Watson. You are a member of a family of five that managed to survive the atomic holocaust in the safety of Vault 1, located under the National Mall in Washington, D.C. You were only a young child when nuclear war devastated America, but you could still remember it as though it had just happened yesterday. It denied you a normal American way of life on the surface, and it denied many others their lives. It still frightens you to this very day. ---- 'Prologue' October 22nd, 2077, Dupont Circle, Washington, D.C., USA, 11:15 AM You were in your bedroom, playing with a toy Nuka-Cola truck that was meant for your baby brother, Lafayette. Your older brother Francis was out in the living room, watching the television. Since the bedroom door was not closed, you could hear that he was not watching cartoons as usual. He was watching something else. The only words that your 4-year old ears could make out from the TV were 'war' and 'fighting'. Perhaps the grown-up stuff that Mom and Dad would watch occasionally? The boring show that had the scene with the rocket ship going around the Earth that Mom and Dad referred to as 'Galaxy News'. Just then, the phone rang. Dad, who was reading the newspaper, put what he was reading on the kitchen table and answered the phone. "Hello?" said Dad. Out of curiosity, you put the toy Nuka-Cola truck down and walked over to Dad. When you got over to him, you tugged on the right leg of his pants. "Not right now, Naomi, I've got an important- Oh, sorry, Mr. Jenkins! What was that you said?" said Dad. After a couple of seconds, Dad ended up having a worried look on his face. "Okay, we'll be right there in a couple of minutes," said Dad. Dad then turned to face the family. Something important, something that a 4-year old would not understand, was going on. "Everyone, we need to get our butts moving, or else we won't get in the Vault. It's today or never," said Dad in a serious tone. "Francis, take whatever you and Naomi want to bring to the Vault, because we'll be there for quite a while. Me and your mother will take care of Lafayette's things." "Got it, Dad," said Francis. Francis then went into your bedroom. He took with him his comic books, your dolls and the toy Nuka-Cola truck, and put them in his trolley that he once used when your family went on a vacation to Myrtle Beach last year. "Where are we going?" you asked. "Someplace where we will be safe, dear," said Mom in a re-assuring tone. Just then, Mom went into your bedroom to get Lafayette and his things. It took about two minutes for everything that was to be brought along to be packed up. Dad took your hand as well as Francis's, and Mom took baby Lafayette. As your family walked into the hallway, you noticed that there was more going on than normal. In the suite directly across the hallway from your family's, you heard the Smiths arguing about something, but you did not know what they were arguing about. You wondered if it had to do with what was on the TV. In another room down the hallway, the door was wide open, and the police were questioning Mr. Capelli. "Look, I'm not an Axis spy! I'm a third-generation American citizen, for cryin' out fuckin' loud!" exclaimed Mr. Capelli. That was all you caught of the situation before Dad took your arm. "Hurry up, Naomi! We need to get there within fifteen minutes!" said Dad in a tone that made him sound worried about whether you and the rest of your family would make it to the Vault or not. You and your family made their way down the stairs to the main floor, and then outside, up to where the family car was. Dad unlocked it, put the trolleys in the truck and took the driver's seat. Mom took the front passenger seat with baby Lafayette in her arms, and you and Francis sat in the back seat. After you and Francis put your seatbelts on, Dad backed the car out of the side of the road, and drove off. Briefly, the car passed a few apartment buildings before reaching the intersection. "Damn it!", exclaimed Dad. "The military police have 16th Street blocked off!" "Calm down, Abe. Just keep going straight until you hit 14th," said Mom. "Alright, Martha, alright," said Dad. More apartments were passed, up until the car reached 14th Street. Dad then turned the car to the right, and down the road. Along this section of the road were commercial buildings, like stores and restaurants. When the Car reached Thomas Circle, Dad had to make a turn to the right, and then back on 14th Street. Now you and your family were in the downtown core. You noticed that it was much busier here, with a lot of congestion. To pass the time, you decided to talk to your brother Francis. "Francis, what was on the TV?" you asked. "The war over in India. They said that we're losing, and that the Germans are gaining ground. They also said that there might be nuclear war soon, so that's why we're going to that Vault," said Francis. "Let's not talk about that stuff, Francis. Let's listen to the radio instead," said Dad, wanting to keep the whole idea of nuclear exchange off his mind. Dad then turned on the radio, with Dean Domino's "This Hole in my Heart" playing. You only recognized the name of the song because you've heard it before a couple times, and because Dad told you the name as well. After the song finished, an advertisement for Fancy Lads Snack Cakes played. In the middle of the advertisement, a news broadcast played. "We are sorry on behalf of the Department of Defense to interrupt your broadcast, but we have some important news. Just minutes ago, a combined German and Italian invasion force has been spotted off the coast of the Atlantic Seaboard, and top military officials believe that they are headed for New York City, Washington and Boston. Citizens in the former mentioned cities are advised to remain in their homes, or to make their ways to their respective Vaults. On the other side of the continent, Japanese forces have taken the city of Calgary and the towns of Red Deer, Grand Prairie and Dawson from our allies in Canada. Meanwhile, heavy fighting continues in Edmonton, Anchorage, Vancouver and Seattle. As a warning, we may once again interrupt your current broadcast as events unfold. This is David Tellerman signing off," "Isn't this just fucking great," said Dad. "Abe, watch your language around the kids!" exclaimed Mom. "Sorry, Martha, I was just... let's just listen to the radio until we get there," said Dad. About three songs later, "Time After Time" by Mary Stirling, "Love Doesn't Grow On Trees" by the Astros and "Mack the Knife" by Chit Velasquez, you and your family had finally reached the National Mall. Out of sheer luck, Dad found a spot to park the car on the side of the road, and then you and everyone else got out of the car. Dad unpacked the trunk, and he took two of the trolleys while Francis took the one that had his stuff, your stuff and Lafayette's stuff. You and your family walked with a fast pace over into a nearby metro station. The trolleys made clunking noises as they were dragged down the stairs. Inside the station, it was packed with people. You thought that maybe they were scared as well. "The entrance to the Vault is right over there," said Dad, pointing at a sign and another stairwell. From what you knew, you could see that the letters spelled out "Vault" and that there was the number 1 to the right of the letter. "Vault 1?" you said, wondering if you were right. "Yes, Vault 1, Naomi dear. We're here now," said Mom. By the time you and your family were at the bottom of the stairwell, you could see two guards at the entrance of the Vault. They were wearing helmets and armored vests over their blue and yellow suits. "ID, please" said one of the guards to Dad. Dad then showed them the ID, and they opened up a door that led to a larger room. In this room, there were dozens of people, waiting in line to get into the Vault. In front of you and your family was a boy and his family. He looked to be about a year younger than you, wore glasses, and had a little lighter skin than you. However, his skin was not as light as his mother's. In order to pass the time in this line, you decided to ask him who he was. "Hi, my name's Naomi. What's yours?" you asked. "Uhh..." he said, shyly. "His name's Gerald, dear. He's a little shy, but I appreciate you trying to make friends with him," said the boy's mother with a smile. "Is he black like me too?" you asked without a second thought. "Yes... a little," responded Gerald's mother, but with a little bit of a frown on her face. You noticed that she looked a little sad. "What's wrong?" you asked. "Well... his father's not with us anymore," she answered. "Sorry to hear that, Miss," you responded, expressing your condolences. "That's nice of you to say. I appreciate that," said Gerald's mother. "Dad's dead," said Gerald. Just as you were about to respond, Gerald's mother turned him away from you. "Mrs. Hartford?" said a guard standing by a big cogwheel that was the Vault's main door. "Yes," responded Gerald's mother. The guard then let Gerald and his mother into the Vault. Your family was up next. "Mr. and Mrs. Watson?" asked the same guard. "Yes," answered Dad. The guard then let you and your family into the Vault. Inside, there was a long hall, full of metal pipes and electronics. At the end of the hall, there was the main entry hall. You saw Garald and his mother pass by, but Gerald's mother was wearing the same blue and yellow suit that the guards were wearing, and it had a big yellow number 1 on the back. One of the guards then came up to you and your family from the left. "I assume that these are the Watsons?" asked the guard. "Yes," answered Mom. "Alright. Abraham Watson, age 40; Martha Watson, age 37; Francis Watson, age 13. Have I got this all correct?" said the guard. "Yes," answered Dad. "Alright, good. You three go to the changing rooms of your respective genders, we'll keep Naomi and Lafayette with us. No need to worry about them, everything is under control," said the guard. Dad, Mom and Francis then left for the changing rooms on the right. You were taken over to the side of the hallway by the same guard, while another guard held baby Lafayette in his arms. After your parents and Francis were done changing, the guard then led you and your family to an elevator. There was also a stairwell, but you were thankful that you were taking the elevator instead, considering that your legs were getting sore. "Suite 5077, Level 5," said the guard. "Got it," said Dad. As the elevator doors closed, it came to you that you'd be leading a different life in this big underground shelter. It wouldn't be anything like living back above ground. No sun, no outside, more robots, and many other things. Exiting the elevator and walking through the concrete corridors to your family's suite, you couldn't help but wonder how long you would be staying in this Vault, and what everything on the surface would look like once you got back up there, IF you got back up there. Though you were still learning to read, your 4-year old mind thought deeper than those of most others your age. Later that night, you had a dream. You were out on the surface again, but as a grown-up, and the surface was in total ruins. The National Mall was as dead as can be, and many buildings had collapsed. As if that wasn't frightening enough, hordes of zombie-like figures that were nothing more than skin and bones came pouring out of the ruins. They all overran you, and the last thing you saw in your dream was one of their bony hands grabbing your face. The next day, while you were at the Vault's daycare, there was a massive rumbling in the Vault. It lasted a brief few minutes, but later, the Overseer announced that the Axis powers nuked Washington, and that contact had been lost with the surface and another Vault by the designation of Vault 4, in a place called Lexington Park. You would come to remember this day for years on end, and you feared of returning to the surface well into your early teens. Little did you know, 18 years after the nukes had fallen, you'd end up returning to the surface, and see the devastation caused by the atomic holocaust first-hand. Chapter 1 March 15th, 2095, Vault 1, Washington, D.C., USA 12:30 PM Almost 18 years later, you are now a fully-grown woman. Although you've trained for the security team once, you've settled down with a job as an engineer and technician. In the three years you've had your job, you've done many remarkable things in the Vault, such as fixing the malfunctioning arm that the clinic's Mr. Handy had, amongst many other things. The rest of your family has accomplished much as well. Your father works as a teacher in the Vault's Grade 9 classroom, your mother worked in the Vault's diner for a spell, Francis works as a part of the security team and is expecting a child with his wife, and your younger brother, Lafayette, has become quite the computer expert. Right now, you were in your family's suite, relaxing on your bed. You were having a rather lazy week, having only fixed the cinema's projector yesterday. However, walking back to your family's suite, you were approached by a security guard, who asked if you wished to apply for Vault 1's first recon team. Despite your fears of seeing the outside, something motivated you to apply for the task of patrolling post-nuclear D.C. A strong sense of curiosity overriding one of your oldest fears, perhaps? Anyways, once you applied by signing your name on paper, you were then told that the people who were chosen as part of Vault 1's recon team will be called down to the Overseer's office by the Overseer himself tomorrow. For another 30 minutes, you rested in bed, while keeping an ear out for the Overseer's voice over the PA system. And then, the Overseer finally spoke. "Good afternoon, Vault 1. This is your Overseer speaking. Over the past few days, we've been gathering potential candidates for our Vault's first recon team, and as many of you know that a nuclear war has ravaged the surface, we have handpicked the most suitable candidates for the job. I will announce the recon team's members by the first letter of their surnames, and they will be expected to meet me in my office, starting with Hector Greeley, age 25, security officer, Level 3," It was a large surprise to you that Hector Greeley made it into the recon team, out of all the people in the Vault that petitioned to volunteer for the recon team. He used to be a somewhat smart fellow, but when he fell on his head down the stairwell about a year ago, he wasn't the same since. He had impaired senses and thinking due to that. But then again, he could still wield a gun efficiently, and every time you passed by the security training center while he was in there, you could hear the loud bangs with every swing against a target dummy made. He may have been mentally impaired, but he still was a very strong person. "Gerald Hartford, age 20, doctor, Level 1," Gerald?! Why him, you thought.Though he had much skill in first aid and medicine, he was simply no fighter. In the event that the recon team would run into trouble on the surface, you knew that he'd have a panic attack for sure. You knew him ever since you first met him and his mother almost 18 years ago, and you got to know his personality and traits as he grew alongside you. But then again, the team would need a good field medic, and Doc Steiner and the rest of the medical team were much too busy, so Gerald was practically the only one that could serve as the team's go-to guy in the event that any of them are injured. Still, you felt bad about him being a part of the recon team. "Alexander Papadopoulos, age 26, security officer, Level 1," Although Alex was the Overseer's son, it came as no surprise to you that he was picked, considering that he was widely considered around the Vault as the security team's second-in-command, just below Security Chief Dorman himself. He was strong and sturdy, though not so much as Hector, and often trained with guns at the Vault's shooting range. However, you and Alex weren't exactly the best of friends, and you had a feeling that above ground, he'd find the opportunity to order you around like a drill sergeant would to his troops, assuming that he is made the recon team's leader. Still, it was almost 100% likely that he'd be assigned as the recon team's leader, and due to that, he'd have more responsibilities on his hands, and any abuse of them would lead to dire consequences; and would he want that? "Naomi Watson, age 22, engineer, Level 5," At the very sound of the Overseer's voice calling out your name, your gut sank. This definitely meant that you were going outside, to finally see what the atomic holocaust had done to the surface firsthand. You were now feeling that you shouldn't have added yourself to the list of candidates for the Vault's recon team. What if it's still highly radioactive on the surface? What if people have sunken down to being murderers and cannibals? What if zombie-like creatures you kept seeing in your dreams a while back now inhabit the remains of D.C.? But despite your feelings towards the Overseer's decision, you knew that it was his call, not yours. If you were to go outside, then you were to go outside. Simple as that. You got up from your bed, and went directly to the family desk. You opened up the drawer that had your name on it, and took out your personal notebook and a pencil to bring along, just in case you needed to or felt the need to write anything down. You then closed the desk, made your way out of the family suite, and out into the Level 5 corridors. Passing suite after suite, a couple of them having never been occupied, you eventually made it to the stairwell. Up by Level 3, you found Kendall Armitage, your old high school teacher, sitting in the stairwell. He didn't look to be in high spirits. "Hey, Mr. Armitage. Anything wrong?" you asked, expressing concern for his mood. "Oh, nothing, Naomi. Just life going on as usual," said Mr. Armitage. Despite Mr. Armitage's words, you could obviously tell that there was something going on. Perhaps it had to do with his adopted daughter, who he lost in the nuclear war on the surface. From what you've heard, Mr. Armitage took her in after her parents were accused of being German spies, tried and sent to a detention camp. Unfortunately, she did not make it into the Vault, and likely died on the surface, as far as your knowledge of her went. You wanted to talk to Mr. Armitage to try and make him feel better, but then again, you were going to the Overseer's office. You simply had no time to talk, despite your good intentions. "Well, Mr. Armitage, I'm a bit busy right now, so maybe we'll talk later. See you soon, hopefully," you said. "Alright, Naomi. See you soon," said Mr. Armitage, expressing some sorrow in his voice. Moving up to Level 2, to Level 1, and exiting the stairwell, you bumped into your older brother, Francis. He was all dressed up in his security apparel; helmet, vest and everything. You had the urge to talk to him as well, but you knew that you'd be keeping the Overseer and the others waiting. You gave him a simple "Hello," and then went on your way, just as he went on his own, likely going to his suite to look after his pregnant wife, who was due in a month or two. Passing a couple suites, the cinema, clinic and the Level 1 diner, you finally made it to the Overseer's office. The Overseer's office was pretty spacious compared to the standard suites in the Vault. It had a desk that could elevate itself, and a number of computers with which the Overseer stored massive amounts of data stored over the period of 18 years. Alex, Gerald, and Hector and the Overseer himself were all in the room. "We could have waited longer for you," said Alex in a sarcastic tone. "Hello, Naomi. How are you feeling about your assignment to the Vault's recon team?" said the Overseer. "I'm a bit... nervous, to say the least," you responded. "Don't worry. You'll all be bringing guns, bedrolls and enough food and water to last a couple days. After I call up the final member of the team, Security Chief Dorman will take you all to the shooting range. After that, you'll all be briefed on where you will be going on the surface. And right after that, you'll have the rest of the day to prepare and spend time with family and friends," said the Overseer. The Overseer then proceeded to call the fifth member of the recon team over the PA system. "Samantha Worthington, age 23, curator, Level 4," called out the Overseer. Sam worked in the Vault's museum as one of the curators, and had a vast interest in American history and geography. She may have a large amount of information in her head, and she could help the team around D.C. with her vast geographical knowledge of the city and the surrounding area, but you did not know whether she was a good fighter or not. If the time came for the team to fight, you thought that she'd likely have to keep a low profile and let the team's heavyweights, Alex and Hector, duke it out with whatever threats you might come across on the surface. "Dad! Why, out of all the people in the Vault, did you have to pick Sam? She won't last a second out there!" exclaimed Alex. "Without Sam, you all wouldn't be able to find your ways around D.C. You all were only children when you entered the Vault, the others who were adults when they entered are aging, and Sam easily has the most knowledge of D.C.'s streets, buildings and the surrounding areas than everyone else in the Vault. Alex, did you ever take a few hours of your time to study the city instead of browsing through Guns and Bullets all day?" "No," Alex hesitantly replied. "Do you know anyone else in the Vault with an equal or even superior knowledge of the D.C. area?" "No," Alex replied, again with some hesitation. "There you go. And that's why Sam's going to be a part of the recon team," said the Overseer. Just as the Overseer finished his sentence, Security Chief Dorman entered the office. "How's everybody doing?" said the security chief. "We're all doing good, Arthur," responded the Overseer. "Good, good. Is everyone ready for the shooting range?" asked the security chief. "I believe so," said the Overseer. "Alright. Everyone, to the shooting range," said the security chief. You and the rest of the team followed the security chief through the Vault to the security center, where the shooting range was. You had only been here once, but the computers, armory, training room were all familiar to you. At the door to the shooting range, the security chief pushed in the code for the keypad, which had the shooting range locked. You can remember that the armory and shooting range were always locked when not in use. Inside the shooting range were 5 guns. You could identify the Colt Model 6520 10mm pistol in the second booth closest to you, and the Colt Model 99 10mm service pistol in the third booth. "Alex, you get the Colt M20 assault carbine in the first booth in front of you. Naomi, you're going in the second booth with the Colt M6520 10mm pistol. Gerald, third booth, Colt M99 service pistol. Sam, fourth booth, GE AEP7 laser pistol. Hector, fifth booth, Utica 750 shotgun. Don't touch or fire the weapons until I say you can," said Security Chief Dorman. You went over to the second booth, right between Gerald and Alex. "Everyone, do you know how to load your weapons?" asked the security chief. You and everyone else but Gerald and Hector replied with a simple "Yes,". The security chief then went over to Gerald's booth. "Gerald, have you ever fired a gun before? I noticed that you look a little nervous," said the security chief. "Yeah, I'm fine..." replied Gerald, "Erm... put the magazine in the gun and pull back the slide, right?" "Yes, Gerald. It's as simple as that. Just make sure that you have the safety off," said the security chief. Gerald then loaded and cocked his pistol, and the security chief went over to Hector's booth. "Hector, let me show you how this thing works. First, you put the magazine into here," said the security chief, putting the shotgun's magazine where it's supposed to go, "and then you pull this thing here," said the security chief as he cocked the gun. "Okay," said Hector, seemingly oblivious to what Security Chief Dorman had just shown him. "Is everyone ready to go?" asked the security chief. This time, everyone responded with a "Yes,". "Alright. Fire at will," said the security chief. You and the rest of the people chosen to be a part of the Vault's recon team took aim at the targets, and fired. Alex fired his assault carbine in controlled bursts, and you and Gerald fired your pistols shot after shot. Sam fired her laser pistol at her target, setting part of it on fire, while Hector emptied the magazine in his shotgun in barely a few seconds, with loud bang after loud bang from the gun. In a little under two minutes, you and everyone else had finished firing on their targets. "Outstanding performance, all of you. Now, is everyone ready for the briefing?" said the security chief. You attempted to hide your anxiety, knowing that you were so much closer to leaving the Vault for the first time in almost 18 years. You felt as though you were about to plunge deep into a dark, bottomless pit, and with nothing to bring you back up. Category:Alternate Fallout Category:Novels Category:Fiction